Naruto Shippuuden (cytaty)
Naruto Shippuuden, dalszy ciąg mangi autorstwa Kishimoto Masashi oraz jej adaptacja – seria TV. Gaara * Dla nich jestem tylko reliktem z przeszłości który chcą wymazać. Więc dlaczego powinienem wciąż istnieć? Myślałem nad tym lecz nie mogłem znaleźć odpowiedzi. Ale każdy potrzebuje powodu do życia. W przeciwnym wypadku to tak samo, jakby być martwym. Asuma *Ino..jesteś uparta i natrętna..ale niezawodna i odpowiedzialna..Chouji i Shikamaru są nieporęczni więc..troszcz się o nich..I..nie przegraj z Sakurą..w ninjutsu i w miłości.. Chouji..jesteś dobrotliwy..i zawsze myślisz o uczuciach swoich przyjaciół..właśnie dlatego..staniesz się ninja silniejszym niż ktokolwiek inny..zawsze wierz w siebie..I..powinieneś przejsc na małą dietę.. I ty Shikamaru..jesteś bardzo inteligentny i masz wspaniałe wyczucie, jak ninja..te zdolnosci mogłyby nawet uczynic sie..Hokage..cóż dla kogoś wiecznie narzekającego jak ty..byłoby to zbyt upierdliwe.. ** Opis: Do Ino, Chouji'ego i Shikamaru tuż przed smiercią ***--NatusXx 16:40, 30 lip 2008 (CEST)NatusXx Jiraya * Ta siła i temperament... Ona jest jak druga Tsunade. ** Opis: O Sakurze. * O byciu shinobi nie świadczy to jak żyjesz ale to jak umierasz. Nie chodzi o to co się robiło, ale o to czego dokonało się przed śmiercią.. ** Opis: Przed śmiercią ***--NatusXx 16:33, 30 lip 2008 (CEST)NatusXx * Moje życie było pełne porażek..Tsunade odrzucała mnie za każdym razem, nie mogłem powstrzymać przyjaciela, nie ochroniłem ucznia..i mistrza. W porównaniu do wspaniałych hokage, którzy byli przedemną, moje dokonania nic nie znaczą..chciałem umrzeć mając podobne osiągnięcia. Myślałem o tym jak moje decydowałem, że pokonam Paina, zatrzymam Akatsuki i ocalę świat..ale i to spieprzyłem..żałosne..nie tak miała skończyć sie "Opowieść o Wielkim Jiraiyi"..pisanie tej powieści było stratą czasu.. ** Opis: Przed śmiercią ***--NatusXx 16:33, 30 lip 2008 (CEST)NatusXx *" Minato: Myślę, że to świetna książka. Wydaję się jakby każdy rozdział opowiadał część twojego życia mistrzu. To jest jak autobiografia. Jiraya: Tak, ale nic nie sprzedałem. Może powinienem uatrakcyjnic drugą częśc..w tym jestem dobry.;) Minato: Podobało mi się, że bohater nigdy się nie poddał, nawet na końcu. Dokładnie jak ty mistrzu. Jiraya: Hehe..Tak myślisz?:D Minato: właściwie to myślę..o tym, że chcemy wychować nasze dziecko na tak wspaniałego shinobi jak główny bohater twojej książki. Nasz synek będzie nosił jego imię. Co o tym myślisz? Jiraya: Jesteś tego pewny? Wymyśliłem to imię jedząc ramen. Kashina: Naruto..to bardzo piękne imię. :) Jiraya: Haha..w takim razie chłopcze jeśli nadałem mu imię to oznacza, że jestem jego ojcem chrzestnym co nie? Minato: Dokładnie mistrzu! jesteś najlepszy, posiadasz wspaniałe umiejętności, nie ma drugiego takiego shinobi jak ty!:):)" Zgadza się.. teraz pamiętam..dałem mu na imię.. "Pewnego dnia będę Hokage! Największym Hokage w historii! Nie cofnę swoich słów..To jest moja droga ninja!" Naruto..jesteś taki jak bohater mojej książki..dokładnie tak jak chcieli twoi rodzice..Ale..ja..ja..Ty nigdy nie rzucasz słów na wiatr..nigdy się ie poddajesz..to jest twoja droga ninja..I jak twój nauczyciel..nie mogę odejść w ten sposób..ponieważ..droga ninja ucznia powinna być też drogą mistrza..! Nigdy się nie poddawać..to wybór którego dokonałem!! Naruto..jestem pewny, że jesteś "wybrańcem". Reszta zależy od ciebie! ** Opis: wspomnienia Jiraiyi tuż przed śmiercią. ***--NatusXx 16:33, 30 lip 2008 (CEST)NatusXx * Właśnie..to zakończenie..było dużo lepsze..tak jest..całkiem godnie..dość całkiem godnie..myślę..że to czas abym odstawił moje pióro..oh! prawda..potrzebuję tytułu do następnej książki..zobaczmy..ach mam..! "Opowieść O UZUMAKI'M NARUTO" ..doskonale. ** Opis: Umierając. ***--NatusXx 16:33, 30 lip 2008 (CEST)NatusXx Kakashi Hatake * Przepraszam, że nie dałem się wysadzić w powietrze. ** Opis: Do Deidary * Marzeniem Naruto jest zostanie Hokage ale..kiedy usłyszał, że Gaara został Kazekage zirytował się..Ale z drugiej strony Naruto był także tym, który cieszył się z całego serca..Jest cudowna moc w Naruto..Kiedy spotka się go po raz pierwszy, nawet dużo z nim nie rozmawiając natychmiast stajesz się jego przyjacielem ** Opis: Do Chiyo-Baasama ***--NatusXx 16:34, 30 lip 2008 (CEST)NatusXx Konohamaru * Gdybym był tym kotem, też bym zwiał. Naruto Uzumaki * Tak jak myślałem. Sakura-chan nie zmieniła się nic, a nic. Właściwie to myślę, że stała się bardziej brutalna. ** Opis o Sakurze: Naruto do siebie * Więc wy dwoje jesteście na randce. **Opis: Do Shikamaru i Temari * Nie pomogłęm Sasuke, teraz nie mogę pomóc Gaarze..przez trzy lata trenowałem najmocniej jak mogłem, a ani jedna myśl się nie zmieniła.. **opis: Do Chiyo-Baasama ***--NatusXx 16:34, 30 lip 2008 (CEST)NatusXx * Jak ktoś, kto nawet nie może ocalić swojego przyjaciela może zostać Hokage? **Opis: Naruto do Sasuke * Kiedyś nienawidziłem Sasuke..Ale kiedy przyzwyczaiłem się do bycia z nim zrozumiałem, że jest naprawdę fajnie. On jest osoba, która bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny zaakceptowała moje istnienie. Sasuke jest moim przyjacielem..On reprezentuje więzi, na które tak długo czekałem, więc właśnie dlatego jeśli moje ręce zostaną rozerwane po prostu będę go kopał aż do śmierci, jeśli moje nogi zostaną rozerwane po prostu będę go gryzł aż do śmierci, jeśli moja głowa zostanie rozerwana, po prostu będę mu rzucał piorunujące spojrzenie aż do śmierci, i jeśli moje oczy zostaną rozprute po prostu będę go przeklinać aż do śmierci. Nawet jeśli zostanę rozszarpany na kawałeczki, odbiorę Sasuke Orochimaru choćby nie wiem co! ** Opis: Do Sai'a ***--NatusXx 16:34, 30 lip 2008 (CEST)NatusXx * Itachi: Wiem, że jesteś sam. Dlaczego nie uciekasz? Naruto: Pff..Mogę być sam jeden, a może mnie byc tysiąc. poza tym nie ma takiej opcji bym uciekł. jeśli cię złapię będę mógł zobaczyć sie z Sasuke. Itachi: Dlaczego tak ci zależy na moim bracie? Jest przecież zbiegłym ninja. Naruto: Bo traktuję go..bardziej jak brata niż ty kiedykolwiek mogłeś. Itachi: Jesteś już w moim genjutsu. Powiem to jeszcze raz. Chcę tylko z tobą porozmawiać. Chcesz sprowadzisz Sasuke z powrotem tak? A co jeśli on nie chce wrócić? Naruto: Zrobię wszystko co trzeba żeby go sprowadzić! Itachi: Nawet jeśli trzeba będzie uzyc siły hm..?Jeśli wszystko pójdzie łatwo i Sasuke wróci spokojnie to jedno, ale co jeśli to będzie to drugie? Naruto: Co masz na myśli? Itachi:Mówisz, że Sasuke jest dla ciebie jak brat. Pytam co byś zrobił gdyby Sasuke miał zaatakować Konohę. Naruto: Co? Dlaczego Sasuke miałby..? Nigdy by tego nie zrobił! Itachi: Sasuke jest wciąż czarno-biały. Można go łatwo pokolorować tak jak się chce. Gdyby tak się stało czy zdołałbyś go powstrzymać? Nawet gdybyś musiał go..zabić? Czy postawiłbyś na jednej szali życie Sasuke, a na drugiej Konohe? Naruto: Chroniłbym Konohe! I znalazłbm sposób na powstrzymanie Sasuke bez zabijania go! Itachi: Jesteś taki dziecinny..Wciąż żyjesz złudzeniami i marzeniami. Są takie chwile gdy ninja musi podjąć bolesne decyzje. WSPOMNIENIE PODCZAS POWYŻSZEJ ROZMOWY: Jiraya: Odpuść sobie Sasuke. Wcześniej czy później i tak byś musiał. Nie obciążaj się tym..I po prostu zapomnij o nim. Tu nie chodzi o techniki czy siłę. Ninja musi posiadać umiejętność podejmowania odpowiednich decyzji i wyborów. Jeśli chcesz być ninja musisz być bardziej rozważny. Jeśli będziesz wciąż tak głupi..To tylko sobie utrudnisz życie. Naruto: Jeśli na tym polega bycie rozważnym..To wolę zostać głupcem na zawsze..Dojdę do lepszych technik na własną rękę i uratuję Sasuke choćbym nie wiem co!! POWRÓT DO RZECYWISTOśCI Narto: ktoś już kiedyś mi to mówił..Ale nie mam wyboru..Nie cofnę swoich słów..! Na tym polega bycie ninja według mnie! Itachi: Oddałem ci część swojej mocy. Mam nadzieję, że dzień gdy będziesz musiał jej użyć nigdy nie nastanie.. ** Opis: Po powrocie do Konohy z nieudanej misji sprowadzenia Sasuke ***--NatusXx 16:34, 30 lip 2008 (CEST)NatusXx * Sora ta moc ci nie pomoże.!! Zamiast tej mocy ja..Wszyscy z Konohy staną sie twoja SIŁĄ!!! ** Opis: Do Sory/II Kyuubi ***--NatusXx 12:54, 2 wrz 2008 (CEST)NatusXx Sasuke Uchiha * Dlatego tym razem, moją zachcianką... będzie pozbawienie cię życia. ** Opis: Do Naruto. Tsunade * Zamiast jak Siódmy Hokage, zachowuje się bardziej jak drugi Naruto. Temari * Chyba żartujesz, nigdy nie umówiłabym się z kimś takim jak on! ** Opis o Shikamaru: do Naruto Sai * Musi być niezwykle silna, skoro rozerwała tamtego węża. Wolałbym, żeby mnie więcej nie uderzyła. ** Opis: O Sakurze. * Nie wiń proszę innych, za swoje własne niedociągnięcia. ** Opis: Do Naruto * Ktoś kto zdradził osadę i poważnie cię ranił, nadal jest twoim przyjacielem? ** Opis o Sasuke: Do Naruto Sakura Haruno * Nie zmuszaj mnie żebym cię rozwaliła po 2 minutach, jak nie widziałam cię całe 2 lata! ** Opis: Do Naruto Danzou * Emocje prowadzą do nienawiści, a nienawiść do wojny Chiyo-Baasama * Zawsze..Rzeczy, które robiłam nie były niczym innym tylko błędami..Ale zdaje się, że na koniec mogę zrobić coś słusznego.Piasek..I liść..Od teraz pozwólcie niech przyszłość będzie inna niż przeszłość, w której ja żyłam. ** Opis: Podczas przywracania życia Gaarze ***--NatusXx 16:35, 30 lip 2008 (CEST)NatusXx *Kakashi powiedział, że masz cudowną moc..Ta moc prawdopodobnie zmieni przyszłość... ** Opis: Do Naruto ***--NatusXx 16:35, 30 lip 2008 (CEST)NatusXx * Naruto babcia ma prośbę..Jesteś jedynym żyjącym, króty wie jaki ból odczuwa Gaara..Gaara także wie o twoim bólu..Proszę uratuj Gaarę.. ** Opis: Do Naruto ***--NatusXx 16:35, 30 lip 2008 (CEST)NatusXx Dialogi * Konohamaru: Zamierzam zostać Siódmym Hokage! Tsunade: Siódmym? A co z Szóstym? Konohamaru: Szóstym będzie braciszek Naruto! * Sakura: Jak myślisz? Jestem bardziej kobieca? Naruto: W porządku! Nie zmieniłaś się nic, a nic, tenteges! Jiraya: Wciąż ani w ząb nie rozumiesz kobiet. * Sakura: Naruto wstawaj! Naruto: Brzydka dziwka! Sakura: NARUTO!! * Kakashi do Naruto: Wierzę, że tylko ty możesz prześcignąć czwartego Hokage. Yamato: Muszę przyznać Kakashi-san… Ty to masz gadane. Kakashi: Nie... Naprawdę wierzę w to, co powiedziałem. * Naruto: "Powodem złego humoru twojego przyjaciela może być zła dieta, jak na przykład kolor klusek." Nie mam zielonego pojęcia co piszą w tej książce. Sai: Szczerze mówiąc to ja też. *'Hidan' (po tym jak Asuma odciął mu głowę): To twoja wina, Kakuzu! Pozwoliłeś na to! Kakuzu: Od samego początku mówiłeś, abym się nie wtrącał. Myślisz, że w takiej sytuacji nadal możesz się na mnie wydzierać? Hidan: No, tak. Mówiłem, żebyś się nie wtrącał. Ale to nie znaczy, że chciałem, abyś wyszedł na idiotę. Nieważne. W każdym bądź razie, przynieś moje ciało. Kakuzu: ... Hidan: Kakuzu, mógłbyś przynieść tu moje ciało? Kakuzuniu, no proszę! (Kakuzu podnosi głowę Hidana.) Hidan: Hej! Czekaj! Kakuzu, moje ciało! Przynieś tu moje ciało! Kakuzu: Twoja głowa jest lżejsza. (...) Hidan: Boli, boli! Hej, Kakuzu, wyrwiesz mi włosy! Zobacz też * Naruto Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Manga